El lugar donde pertenezco
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: Naruto huye de Konoha... harto de ver y escuchar comentarios ofensivos hacía él... buscando un lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo sin ser menos precíado pero ¿a dodne ira el rubio?... ¿encontrara aquel lugar?... vale más tarde que nunca, REEDICION
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ho!... otra ves yo!... con un fic nuevamente, bueno ahora si espero que les agrade este fic y que me dejen muchos reviews. **

**Ahora las aclaraciones típicas (debería contratar algún día un Disclaimer ¿no?) los personajes de Naruto son de mi sensei, tutor y etc… (Todas esas cosas por el estilo) y no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, simplemente los utilizo para hacerlos sufrir u otras cosas por el estilo XD. Sin fines de lucro (pero si alguien quiere donar algo….)**

**"… EL LUGAR DONDE PERTENEZCO…"**

**Prologo:**

Se encontraba en los límites de su aldea, de su país, con su mochila lista para su viaje, quizás el viaje mas largo que en su vida daría. Aún pensando y cuestionándose el por que de huir de aquel lugar, motivó por el cual tenía que huir de aquella aldea, ¿Por qué nos los enfrentaba, ¿como lo había echo hasta ahora?

"_claro que hasta ahora nunca he tenido algo similar a esto…"_ en su semblante se dibujo una sonrisa de tristeza.

Sabia muy bien que lo que hacía era reconocido por todo el mundo de cobarde, el no enfrentarlos era un acto de cobardía tremenda y él no era de los que les gustaba ser llamados "cobardes", pero pese a eso no podía enfrentar a los que alguna ves fue capaz de llamar, compañeros, camaradas incluso amigos, no quería volver a verlos escucharlos no quería volver a escuchar la verdad que ellos tan celosamente guardaban en contra de su persona, no se atrevía a escuchar nuevamente lo que sus "amigos" hablaban de él a su espalda.

"_ya es terrible cargar con el secreto de toda la aldea" se dijo mientras descansaba un momento "como para rematarla… te enteres de que tu nunca fuiste agradables a los que llamabas amigos" _

Pero pese a saber eso, lo que mas rabia le daba era el echo de que lo habían engañado estos catorce años, dando el echo de creer que era feliz.

"_una felicidad que no era verdadera"_

Pero aunque aquella felicidad no fuera verdadera, pudo sentir en cierto modo que podía salir de aquella oscuridad que lo había estado manteniendo preso durante su niñez, pero ahora volvía a sentir que aquella oscuridad se cernía sobre él como si hubiera esperado todo ese tiempo que fue una mentira un sueño, ahora que lo pensaba volvía a sentir aquella soledad que sentía cuando aún era in infante.

"_pero esta es pero que cuando era un niño pequeño" dijo mirando de soslayo a su aldea_.

La soledad que sentía ahora era diez veces peor a la que recordaba, si antes el dolor producido por aquella soledad era casi inhumano, esta que se le unía la desilusión de haberse enterado de haber sido engañado, era inhumano pero al máximo y mas no parecía ser posible que alguien pudiera albergar tal dolor. Esto era mas doloroso por que conocía el remedio que una vez lo salvo y ahora no podía tener por más que intentara conseguirlo. Miro por última vez a su aldea natal sintiendo una opresión en el corazón un dolor que le costaba respirar, y sabiendo que esto estaba mal dio comienzo a su largo viaje en busca de un lugar en el cual no hubiera engaños ni nada por el estilo, dejando atrás todos su recuerdos tanto agradables y no tan agradables, para poder buscar lo que él llamaba, "el lugar donde pertenezco".

**Chibi-Hinata: Kyaaa!... aquí otra vez… me quedo triste este prologo T.T espero que me dejen reviews, y no dejen de darme sus opiniones y todo en lo que falle y debo mejorar (y sus opiniones positivas claro) para que esta Chibi-Autora mejore… así que nos leemos hasta luego… MATTA NEE!**

**Prox. Capi: "El viaje comienza… ¿Quiénes son ellos?"**

**Dedicado a mí primi la Coni que esta de vacaciones en mí casa XD… que le gusta cierto chico rubio del manga… XD**


	2. cap 1 : comienza el viaje ¿quienes so

**hola… antes que nada me aclaro más abajo referente a este fic así que espero que lo lean… bueno aquí les traigo el capi uno del fic y espero que lo disfruten.**

**ACLARACIONES: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino que a Kishimoto-san yo solo los uso por algunos momentos y esto es sin fines del lucro (aunque aún así se acepten donaciones) **

/**/**/**/**/**/

-lo que habla el personaje-

"_lo que piensa el personaje"_

/---/---/---/ cambio de escena

**Capitulo 01:"El viaje comienza… ¿Quiénes son ellos?"**

Ya se encontraba un poco apartado de Konoha así que el dolor del pecho bajo notoriamente, se detuvo donde los caminos se separaban en dos donde los carteles, señalando muy bien los dos destinos aparentes.

-no puedo ir al país del té- se dijo mientras miraba a todos lados- lo mas seguro es que Tsunade-obaachan halla mandado un mensaje diciendo que me busquen por aquel lugar…-suspiro con cansancio.

Se sentó cerca de aquel lugar a descansar un poco y pensar que debía hacer ahora, cuando un ruido cercano le alerto.

"_no pueden ser ellos… Todavía es muy pronto para que se enteren…" se dijo mientras se acercaba con cautela_.

Camino con cuidado para no dar a conocer su presencia al causante del ruido, que era una pequeña de no más de cinco años. Que parecía realmente asustada y cuando lo vio se precipito a salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero sus piernas le abandonaron y cayo de bruces al suelo. Inmediatamente el rubio que hasta hace poco estaba de pie salio en su auxilio.

-¿oye, estas bien?..-preguntó mientras le ayudaban a levantarse.

-gracias…-dijo débilmente la niña que era de piel mas bien pálida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el rubio mientras bajaba a su nivel para verla a la cara- ¿donde están tus padres?...-

La pequeña no respondió al momento, y desvió sus hermosos ojos color turquesa. Él rubio que simplemente se levanto preguntándose ¿Quién sería esa niñita? Y ¿Por qué parecía tan asustada?, cuando de nuevo salio una niña de no mas de doce años de mirada castaña que traía afirmado de la mano a un niño de los mismos años que la niña que estaba cerca del rubio, de mirada turquesa como la pequeña.

-¡¡Tsukimi!!-dijo la mayor a ver a la pequeña cerca del rubio.

-Shion-oneesan…-dijo la más pequeña de todos.

La que al parecer era la hermana fue de inmediato a ver a la pequeña de ojos color turquesa. Inmediatamente la mayor comenzó a revisar si tenía alguna herida o algo por el estilo.

-menos mal que no te sucedió nada…-agradeció la mayor-Kyotaro y yo estábamos muy preocupados…-

-lo siento Shion-oneesan-se disculpo Tsukimi mientras que la mayor ahora se fijaba en el rubio.

-¿Quién eres tú?...-pregunto mientras miraba preocupada al rubio-¿de donde eres?...-

-soy… mi nombre es…-comenzó el rubio bastante nervioso sin logar decir nada coherente, y ¿si lo reconocían? No podía arriesgarse a ir diciendo su nombre a todas las personas, ahora debía actuar con mayor precaución.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo por que unos kunais aparecieron de todas partes.

-¡¡al suelo!!...-grito de inmediato alertado por aquellas armas.

Grito al momento que tomaba a Tsukimi y la dejaba en el suelo junto con el otro pequeño, de inmediato comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando al causante de aquel ataque, pero no encontró a nadie, cuando escucho murmurar a Shion.

-son ellos… debemos irnos de aquí…-murmuro entre dientes mientras no se separaba de los más pequeños.

De pronto los kunais dejaron de salir y un par de hombres aparecieron de entre los árboles, vestían ropas bastantes singulares, se notaba que no eran ninjas y que decir de ser habitantes del país del fuego.

-vaya… vaya… así que aquí estaban…-dijo el mas cercano a ellos que tenía los ojos grises-con que pensando en escapar ¿no?...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?-preguntó la de ojos color castaño y cabello de una extraña mezcla ya que al principio era castaño después terminaba en púrpura- ya destruyeron todo mi hogar…. ¿Qué mas quieren?...-

Como respuesta, todos vieron como aquel hombre tomaba al pequeño de ojos color turquesa y lo arrastraba.

-creo que nos llevaremos a este niño y a esta pequeña…-dijo acercando sus manos a la pequeña Tsukimi.

-ni se les ocurra poner una mano sobre esos niños…-advirtió el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Al momento que el otro hombre se lanzaba al ataque, pero el rubio lo dejo K.O de inmediato y el otro asustado dejo a los más pequeños en tierra.

-hay… eso duele…-dijo la pequeña de ojos turquesa- gracias…-

-no hay de que…-dijo Naruto mientras los levantaba- ahora me dirán ¿Por qué los persiguen aquellos hombres?-

-¿y tu nos dirás tu nombre?...-pregunto la mayor mientras recogía algunas cosas-toma esto es tuyo ¿no?...-

Miro fijamente a la que parecía ser la mayor de todos ellos, una mirada muy dura más no parecía muy sorprendida por la forma de actuar de aquel tipo, sopeso sus opciones, al parecer aquella chica no lo iba dejar irse sin saber su nombre. Pero fuera de eso algo le decía que confiara en ella, así que tomando un poco de aire y con el al parecer el valor decidió optar por lo más sano diría su nombre.

-gracias… mi nombre…-dijo nuevamente-es Uzumaki Naruto… y soy un…-

-¿ninja?...-preguntó el pequeño- ¿papá no es un ninja?...-

-lo era hasta que decidió retirarse…-dijo Shion- bueno nosotros somos los hermanos Sannou… es un gusto Uzumaki-san…-

-no me llames Uzumaki-san… llámame Naruto… me hacen sentir viejo las formalidades…-dijo el rubio mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza- por cierto ellos ¿Quiénes son?-señalo a los que parecían los mellizos

-ellos son mis hermanos menores ella-indico a la niña- es Sannou Tsukimi… él…-indico al único hombre- es mi hermano Sannou Kyotaro y yo soy la mayor de la familia soy Sannou Shion…-

-pero aún tenemos a un hermanito o hermanita que viene en camino-interrumpió la pequeña Sannou-

-hmm… vaya que son una familia grande-dijo el rubio- pero bueno… ¿Por qué los perseguían aquellos tipos?..-

-por que creen que tenemos un secreto…-dijo sombría Shion- pero eso no es verdad la familia Sannou es reconocida como una familia sin cualidades especiales…-

Naruto simplemente guardo silencio mientras los niños Sannou se miraban unos a otros.

-Shion-oneesan ¿Qué podemos hacer?...-pregunto Kyotaro-¿podremos ayudar a Okasan?-

-no lo se Kyotaro….-aseguro ella-pero debemos tratar de cuidarla…-

El Uzumaki escuchaba atento la conversación llevada por los hermanos, mientras que la más pequeña miraba embelesada a Naruto sin que este se diera cuenta de aquello.

-hermana debemos ir a ver a nuestros padres-dijo de pronto Kyotaro- esos hombres peden tratar algo en contra de ellos-

-tienes razón-aseguro esta poniéndose de pie- vamos Tsukimi… Kyotaro…-

Ambos se levantaron sin vacilar preparando sus cosas cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz del chico rubio de antes.

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto mientras el también se ponía de pie- así les puedo ayudar en lo que pueda…-

Shion miro desconfiadamente a Naruto antes de aceptar la ayuda con la excusa de que era bueno en pelea y necesitaban ayuda en ese ámbito. Así que un poco después todos iban en dirección a la residencia de la familia Sannou.

/---/---/---/

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña residencia de la familia Naruto dio gracias a que no llamara tanto al atención, después de todo el seguía huyendo de Konoha, así que la pequeña residencia (que no resulto ser mas que tres cuartos donde dormía la familia y dos cuartos donde se encontraba tanto la cocina como el baño), entraron con cuidado a la pequeña sala de estar que pese a su espacio tan reducido era bastante acogedora.

-mamá… papá ya llegamos…-dijo Shion desde la entrada- por cierto traje a un invitado…- se volteo a Naruto- vamos entra….-

Así lo hizo el rubio y pronto vio a los progenitores de aquella chica, una mujer de no mas de treinta y cinco años de cabello purpura y de ojos castaños que vestía un hermoso yukata celeste. Y junto a él un hombre de cuarenta años de cabello castaño y de ojos color turquesa que también vestía un yukata que en este caso era azul oscuro.

-mamá, papá él es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo presentándolo- el nos ayudo hace poco-

-es un placer-dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado mientras hacía una reverencia.

-el placer es nuestro-aseguro el hombre- estoy en cantado de que aún haya jóvenes como tú…-

-si lo que dice mi esposo es la verdad…-añadió la mujer-muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra pequeña Shion…-

-no, yo simplemente pasaba por aquél lugar…- apresuro a decir el rubio- fue suerte eso es todo…-

-suerte o no ayudaste a nuestra hija…-dijo le hombre- y esta noche te quedaras como nuestro huésped-

Naruto no rechazo la oferta de pasar la noche en aquella casa, después de todo no había pensado en donde quedarse a dormir (y lo mejor de todo era que ahorraba un poco de dinero para escapar de la Hokage y los demás) pero sin saber que aquella invitación cambiaria su vida por completo tanto para bien como para mal…

**Hina: bien terminado el capi y lamento la demora y mega rastrazo pero sucedió que se me había olvidado el fic a decir verdad, por lo que si no me decían que lo tenía no lo continuaba n.n ahora bien es corto el capi pero esporo que lo disfruten y lamento no responder a ninguno de sus reviews pero en el próximo capi lo hago lo juro n.n **


End file.
